


Finally

by lizardofoz3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardofoz3/pseuds/lizardofoz3
Summary: Post-Heart of Etheria bliss, nervous youth, a lot of first experiences, discovery, and splash of adventure along the way.Mainly the beginning of Adora and Catra figuring out the early days of "them" after their big win.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra) - Relationship, Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Rest...Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written a lot of fanfiction, but never posted... What can I say, I'm obsessed with creating true to canon characters and avoiding plots holes. Honestly I wrote 90% this work within a week of season 5 coming out, but I wasn't completely happy with it and had to sit on it. Finally decided it was time to pull the trigger, for Part 1 at least. Hoping for comments so I can improve on the other 5 parts I have that are "complete."

Part 1: Rest...Finally

They collectively sighed as they looked up into the heavens, a sight that just moments ago revealed itself to Etheria for the first time in living memory. Seeing stars and planets in the sky was new and strange but felt right. Now looking upwards didn’t make them feel scared or worried, now when they looked up at the sky, they felt peace. It was how it should be. Not tainted with The Horde, but calm and free.

Catra beamed as she stood arm in arm with the Best Friend Squad. She was happier than she had any right to be, especially after all she’d done. But her newfound friends were better people than her, they had forgiven her for her past actions and clearly had faith in her commitment to change for the better. She knew it was going to be hard, but she wanted to be more like them. She wanted to learn how to express love and care for others, despite the impediments--both external and internal. Well, she wanted to be more like them in those ways anyway… All the sparkle and super, super cutesy stuff, she’d skip. She didn’t want to go too soft, that wasn’t her. She just was not all rainbows and sunshine like them. But she had a feeling they’d love her anyway.

‘How annoying!’ she said to herself. ‘Ugh, stop that. Be better! You can be better, for them--for Adora.’ Mostly it was for her. Sure, she had regrets about hurting every one of the people she did but how she treated Adora was the worst of it. How had she allowed herself to inflict so much pain on the person she loved more than life? Now the idea of purposefully hurting Adora at all seemed so strange. But yet, she had done it time and time again over the past few years. She was still confused about it. Then again Adora had always made her confused about a lot of things. All she knew is that hurting Adora was like some sort of feedback loop. As soon as she put that metaphorical shovel into the earth, she kept digging and digging, harder and faster until she was in a hole so deep that she couldn’t climb out of it anymore. On Horde Prime’s ship Catra had accepted she would die in that hole. To be completely honest, she still wasn’t entirely sure how she’d gotten out. But here she was, finally with her…love. She finally had admitted it, to Adora and to herself. All of those feelings she had for Adora were not hate or anger, but love.

Catra looked over at Adora now. Despite going into battle and saving the known universe, she still looked beautiful. Only Adora could do something like that. Catra was pretty that certain she looked like a mess. She had a feeling there was something sticky stuck in her messy mane and could see smudges of dirt and grime covering her arms and legs. Though maybe that whole She-Ra transformation thing had something to with her pristine appearance…But then again that was still Adora. She wasn’t just playing a role. She _was_ the amazing world, no…universe saving She-Ra. Adora transformed into She-Ra with no sword of power. She even transformed on a spaceship with no known source of magic anywhere nearby. She was incredible. And for some reason, she loved Catra. Thinking about her saying those words, “I love you too,” made Catra’s knees buckle a bit.

Catra’s weak in the knees response to this new, incredible memory also reminded her how tired her body was. She was sore all over, just keeping her body standing up at all took extra effort. She looked over at the whole Best Friend Squad and realized how exhausted they all looked, including Adora. Beneath that perfect face, beyond that content grin, Catra could see fatigue. Well, they had all just survived the apocalypse, it made sense.

Bow seemed to have had the same realization as her. “So, I am totally down for a Best Friend Squad road trip, but how about after some rest? I think it’s safe to say we all need and deserve it right now,” Bow announced to the group. He was right.

“Ugh, I am sooooo glad you said that. This has been fun and all, but I’m beat!” Catra said as she exhaled deeply and slumped a bit. They all laughed. Only these freaks would find her calling this whole ordeal “fun” laughable. Or maybe that was just delirium…Any which way they needed rest, Adora most of all.

“I agree, but I need to get everyone home first so that they can rest too. Bow can you organize everyone into groups so I can teleport several people at a time back to their home cities?” Glimmer said ever the leader. “Adora, you rest. I’ll transport us all home after I’m finished with the others.”

“What should I do?” Catra asked. Glimmer looked a little surprised. Catra was not one to ask for orders, or even listen to them if given. But this was the “new” Catra. Look she was trying!

“Ummm, why don’t you just keep Adora company. I’m sure she could use a ‘friendly’ shoulder to rest her head on right now.” Glimmer let out a little giggle, but squashed it. She knew something was up, that something had changed between her and Adora. And Glimmer was encouraging it! Catra smiled. It felt weirdly good to have Glimmer’s approval. She didn’t know she wanted or needed it until now, but it looks like she did.

Glimmer and Bow ran off to do their thing, and Catra followed her orders. She plopped herself down on the grass and patted the ground next to her, signaling for Adora to sit down on the grass with her.

“Shouldn’t we say goodbye to everyone? Shouldn’t I help out? I feel like I should help out…” Adora questioned. She just couldn’t turn the whole hero thing off.

“Glimmer and Bow have it covered and you’ve done more than enough for today. Like more than anyone else has done…ever… And don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be seeing all of them again very soon. Afterall, they aren’t fighting for their lives anymore, because of you.”

Adora hesitated, clearly trying to find something to say to fight back, but finally gave up and sat down. “Ok, fine,” she said reluctantly and sat down on the grass next to Catra. She looked a little upset but was clearly so exhausted she couldn’t find the energy to fight the offer to rest. She did almost just die after all.

Catra leaned back, laid down in the grass, and put her hands under her head. Adora laid down as well, scooted over, and snuggled up right next to her. Adora laid her head on Catra’s chest and wrapped an arm around her. Catra felt a rush go through her, it felt like she had just been injected with some sort of warm, comfort, happiness drug. She let out an audible sigh in response. She heard Adora make an mmmmm sound, felt her body relax, and watched her eyes close.

After a few moments of silence, Adora said softly, “You know, it wasn’t really me who made all this happen. Well, not entirely anyway.”

“What, you think She-Ra saved everyone and everything? You _are_ She-Ra stupid. When are you going to figure that out?” Catra responded.

“No, I know I am She-Ra, She-Ra is me. That’s not what I meant. What I am saying is that _you_ saved them. I couldn’t have done it at the end without you Catra. I wouldn’t have…been able to fight.”

Of course, Adora would say something like that. Adora was always trying to lift her up, she saw that now. Sure, Adora liked to win, but she shared her victories. Unless it was just the two of them of course.

“Adora, that’s even more idiotic. You 100% could have done it without me! I know I helped you get out of there…alive…” Catra trailed off and then added, “But you know what, you probably would have figured that out too…you didn’t _need_ me.”

“Stop that!” Adora said as she sat up a bit. She looked down into Catra’s eyes fierce as ever. “Stop being so down on yourself all the time! This whole…insecure thing is partly what kept us apart for so long. You’re going to have to get it through your head that I do need you, and want you, and…and love you. Ok?” Adora was dead serious. She was not fooling around.

Wide-eyed, Catra just sort of nodded and let out an, “Ok, got it.” With that Adora relaxed and laid back down on Catra again.

“Ok, good,” she said after settling in. “I get that this is all sort of new, and honestly a little scary, but its _real_. I think what happened today is really all the proof we need of that,” Adora finished seemed finished with her speech.

Catra was not shocked at her heated reaction, they were both pretty easy to rile up. But hearing, “I love you,” from her was going to continue to surprise her, for a while anyway.

“I suppose you’re right,” Catra admitted. How often had said “you’re right?” Maybe never? Who knows?

“I definitely am,” Adora said conclusively.

“Ok, you’re right,” Catra smiled.

“Hey Adora?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.” It felt so good to say those words, to finally let herself really feel it without also feeling weird, or guilty, or sad, or afraid at the same time.

Adora squeezed her a bit tighter in response and they both finally fully relaxed.

Within only a few minutes, Catra heard the familiar sound of heavy breathing that meant Adora had fallen asleep. She had never seen her fall asleep so fast, ever…Usually she was restless for hours and would wake up intermittently. Catra was like this as well, so she had observed it over the years. It probably had something to do with their awful upbringing. But somehow all that pain, anguish, and worry seemed to have melted away, and all that was left was this content girl who had just saved the world. She could finally rest. She deserved it.


	2. Two Dumb Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ex-Horde idiots enjoy a pleasant day in a Bright Moon that shines even brighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a currently 6 part story. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Note: I labeled this as canon compliant, but I made some assumptions/took some liberties. Nothing huge.

When Adora woke up she was in her room at Bright Moon. She was alone and a little disoriented. How did she get here? Oh no, was it all a dream! Was Horde Prime still out there?! Was Etheria--the whole universe still at risk?! She jumped out of bed and started putting on her clothes. She was already was mostly dressed, so it went quick. 

Just as she finished and was about to run to the war room Glimmer opened the door.

"Hey you! You’re up! I was starting to get worried, you never sleep-in this late. Are you ok?” Glimmer asked.

"What’s the status on Horde Prime’s invasion. Where are the others? Were they chipped? No, no, no, no, no!” Adora yelled. Her heart was racing. How was she sleeping when humanity, Etheria, and all life beyond was at stake? How could she let this happen?

"ADORA CALM DOWN!!!” Glimmer screamed over Adora’s panic attack. “Everything, and everyone is completely fine. You defeated Horde Prime with the Failsafe at the Heart of Etheria, don’t you remember?! Oh, no please tell me you remember?” Glimmer said with sudden concern.

“It- it-it wasn’t a dream?” Adora asked. “That all really happened? It was just so good…everything just…worked…and…” Adora blushed remembering what happened with Catra at the Heart. “I just didn’t really believe it could all be true…” Adora trailed off, slowly realizing that her wildest dreams were in fact reality. She was suddenly utterly speechless.

“Of course silly. I mean, it is all pretty unbelievable... But believe it!” Glimmer said, “Etheria is finally safe, The Horde is gone, the Best Friend Squad is better than ever, and we saved everything else in the universe too. OOOOOOO yeah we’re awesome!” Glimmer shouted and started to do a little cheer/happy dance. After her little celebration she wrapped Adora in a big hug and continued to list all the good stuff that had happened as a result of their shared successes, “and my dad is back, and no one is chipped, and everything’s even prettier, and Bow and I…”

Adora eventually found her words again, “How did I get here then? I don’t remember.” She slightly regretted cutting Glimmer off at that last part, but she really did need to know how she got home for her own sanity.

Glimmer released Adora from the hug and returned to her normal stance. “Ooooohhh yeah,” Glimmer was shaking her head in understanding, “waking up back here was probably a little weird. Well, you fell asleep on the grass outside the Heart with Catra and I was able to teleport you right into bed without waking you up. Pretty smooth right?” Glimmer seemed proud.

Adora’s concerns immediately shifted once Glimmer mentioned Catra. Where was Catra? Had she left? Did she get freaked out by their new “thing?” and leave?! Adora’s stress level went up again. “

Where’s Catra?” Adora asked Glimmer a bit frantically. 

“Oh, she’s eating lunch. She woke up a little while ago, tried to wait for you to wake up, and then got too hungry. She was in bed with you until less than an hour ago,” Glimmer answered. Adora felt a massive pang of relief. Thank goodness. She really didn’t want to have to go chasing after anyone today. “You should go meet up with her in the dining room. I bet you are dying to eat as well!”

Adora’s stomach growled audibly. It seemed to somehow know it was being talked about.

“I guess you’re right. Want to walk with me?” Adora asked.

“Of course!” Glimmer answered.

At this they began walking to the dining room. Adora and Glimmer hadn’t heard exactly what happened to each other after they separated the previous day, so they started discussing the details. There were lots of oooos and ahhhs and wows from them both as they recounted their most recent and most important mission yet. Adora didn’t mention her kiss with Catra, she wasn’t ready for that conversation yet, but she did hint at it.

Upon entering the dining room, Adora spotted Bow and Catra on the opposite end of the room at the end of the table. Catra was sitting in the big chair at the end that was meant for Queen Glimmer. Of course she would. Catra was still Catra after all. However, Adora was a little thrown off by the rest of the scene. Catra and was conversing with Bow. They were both gesturing wildly and laughing hysterically. Those two had gotten buddy-buddy real fast… This made Adora a bit confused, but also smile. She so desperately wanted for Catra to feel included in their crew.

“Adora?” Glimmer asked. Adora realized she had stopped her story mid-sentence upon seeing Catra.

“Yeah Glimmer?” Adora responded, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Why don’t you eat lunch with Catra and then maybe show her around the castle a bit. I know she’s been here before, but like under very, very different circumstances…” Glimmer seemed to feel a little bad about even bringing up the “old” Catra. Adora cringed a bit herself but shook it off. While Bow and Glimmer had forgiven Catra, they were never going to forget. That was just the reality. Perhaps it would somehow make their friendship stronger in the end. She hoped it would.

“Don’t you want to come hang-out with us too?” Adora asked? “Best Friend Squad hangout time! With no deadly assassins, foes, evil aliens, or worries of imminent death at our doorstep!” she finished by pumping her fist into air with enthusiasm.

“That sounds amazing! I toootally wish I could, but I’ve got ‘Queenly Duties’” Glimmer said with air quotes and a tone of annoyance. “I’ll be busy all day. Oh, and I’m taking Bow with me to help.” After this last statement Adora wasn’t sure if these “duties” were real or she was making them up so Adora could have alone time with Catra. Or so Glimmer could have alone time with Bow… Either option seemed like a Glimmer type of scheme…

Although she was wary of Glimmer’s excuse, she did sort of want alone time with Catra. It had been so long since they were really alone together, without the threat of death and destruction looming anyway. To be honest, the two of them may never have had stress-free alone time. It sounded really…nice.

However, her desire felt a little selfish. Shouldn’t she be helping Glimmer with her duties? She was She-Ra, protector of Etheria, and the…universe…?

No, she needed to listen to Mara, and Catra for that matter. Both of them told her that she deserved to have what she wanted too. She deserved to be happy. She had done her part, for now. Glimmer could handle things for a bit. It was time for her to make time for herself, and her wants...

“Ok, that…sounds good,” Adora muttered, still a little unsure. “But make sure to let me know if you need help!” Adora added just to assuage her guilt. One step at a time.

They wrapped up their talk and walked over to Bow and Catra who were still deeply absorbed in their apparently hilarious conversation. The two clearly had not noticed their entrance.

“Hey Bow!” Glimmer exclaimed and Bow and Catra both finally looked over at them.

“Glimmeeeer! And Adora, you’re finally awake! Yay, the savior of the whole universe is here woooooooo!” Bow cheered.

Catra was wiping her eyes. She had been laughing so hard she was crying! That was so adorable! Once Catra gained her composure, she looked Adora directly in the eyes. When their eyes met Catra’s expression changed to a soft, somewhat unfamiliar one. It was a mix of happy, calm, and something else. Adora liked it, a lot… Adora shivered a bit in response, but after a moment was back with it.

“Bow, don’t be silly,” Adora responded to Bow’s comment and gestured to all of them. “We all did it as a team!”

“If you say so. Woooo Best Friend Squad!” They all laughed in response to Bow’s cheers. Even Catra.

“Alright, alright. Enough celebrating,” Glimmer said gruffly through a poorly hidden smile. “Save it for the party we are going to host at Bright Moon next weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!” Glimmer announced. They all cheered again. Even Catra.

“A party! Ah, I’ve only been to like one of those and it was so great!” Catra sounded genuinely excited, though Adora was a little concerned about when that party was and what it was celebrating. She certainly couldn’t be referring to Princess Prom. That was a fiasco for all of them…But hey, it all didn’t matter now. And now Adora got to celebrate this occasion with Catra, and not fighting Catra…Not like Adora’s first party, that was ended by…Catra.

There was some part of Adora that still hurt when these types of memories came up. But when Adora looked at Catra, any pain washed away. Seeing Catra smiling and truly happy here in Bright Moon with them reminded her that those bad times were mostly caused by circumstance. Catra was a victim of those circumstances. Yes, she was not perfect, but neither was Adora. And that was ok.

Adora shook off her worries quickly and let herself get excited about the upcoming celebration. Adora also loved parties and the idea that she could go to one with Catra, her…girlfriend? Was that the right word? Adora wasn’t really sure. The Horde never allowed things like that. She only really knew what a boyfriend/girlfriend, etc. was from her time spent outside of the Horde, and she usually had bigger things to worry about than things like that. But maybe…maybe that’s what Catra was to her. Based off what little she knew, that’s what Adora wanted Catra to be.

After calming her own excitement a bit, Glimmer cleared her throat and said, “Like I said, save your celebrating for the party. Right now, I have work to do to prepare for it, amongst other really, really boring things…And Bow I need a hand!”

"Sure thing! Anything for my Queen!” Bow happily sprung out of his chair, bowed to Glimmer playfully, and kissed her hand. Glimmer put her other hand to her mouth, blushed, and giggled in response. They certainly have been even more affectionate than usual lately…This also made Adora happy. Seeing her friends happy made her happy. She looked over at Catra who was silently gagging and pointing a finger at her open mouth. Catra may have been changing a lot lately, but Adora didn’t think she’d ever really enjoy all the cutesy stuff Bow and Glimmer did. Or at least never show she did. But, that was fine with her. She liked that Catra wasn’t totally like her other friends.

“Ok, see you both for dinner!” Glimmer said waving goodbye and taking Bow’s arm.

“Wait, don’t you want help planning the party?” Catra asked. She sounded legitimately interested in helping plan this party. Clearly she did have fun at the one she was referring to…

“No, that’s ok. You can help another time. Adora is going to show you around the castle. We wouldn’t want you getting lost after all!” Glimmer responded.

“Ummmmm, ok,” Catra said, and then muttered under her breath, “But I’ve been here before.”

“Byyeeeeeeee!” Glimmer and Bow echoed as they walked away.

Adora looked over at Catra and said, “I guess I should show you arou…” her stomach’s growls interrupted her. “Wow, I almost forgot I haven’t eaten anything in like…you know I’m not quite certain how long it’s been. Hahaha, that is sooo unlike me.” That was true, Adora always scarfed down food like it was the first time she had eaten anything before, ever.

Adora sat down and served herself from the piles of food on the trays in front of her. Despite how long it took her to get used to it initially, she had really missed palace living. Mostly the food situation.

Catra was finished eating, but just sat there and watched Adora eat an amount of food that could feed a small village. She mostly just sat there silently, but laughed each time Adora went for another helping and made a few snarky remarks.

After Adora was finally full, they both got up and began their tour of the castle. Melog bounded along after them but made itself scarce as they meandered through the grounds. Somewhere along the way Adora took Catra’s hand in her own. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous doing this at first. They held hands often in their days living in the Fright Zone, though not when anyone else could see. But it was different now. Before it was a secret because they knew the Horde would not approve. Now they were out in the open and no one would mind. But somehow this was scarier, being affectionate in public meant that this was…something. Something beyond needing comfort in an uncomfortable place. Something they were comfortable allowing anyone know existed.

Overall, it was a short, but amazing day. Releasing the Heart of Etheria and thus the entirety of the planet’s the magic somehow made Bright Moon even more beautiful than it was before. Both of their jaws literally dropped a couple of times as they walked the grounds and looked out on the landscape around them.

“This place is soooooo beautiful,” Catra said awestruck. “I can’t believe you live here.”

"You mean, you can’t believe you live here,” Adora said in response while bopping her on the nose. Catra blushed. Technically they had not discussed this, but it wasn’t like either of them had anywhere else to go but here. And Adora knew Glimmer probably wouldn’t stand for either of them leaving.

“Ummmm, I…I guess so.” Catra looked pleased at this. Adora had never seen her as happy as she was today. The reality of their success was starting to really sink in.

They paused to look out at the setting sun. They were standing in a garden overlooking the water. It was truly a beautiful site. The sky was a rainbow gradient with every color, every hue imaginable. Bright Moon was a far cry from the stark, cold place where they were raised. Adora realized that she also had never been this happy before. She looked back at Catra. Catra was staring at her with a look she had seen only once before. Catra was going to kiss her. Adora closed her eyes and let it happen. She felt their lips meet—soft meeting soft. Catra put her hands to Adora’s face and brought her even closer. Adora’s hands went to Catra’s waist. It was a good thing she did because her head was swirling. It was a feeling sort of like dizziness and falling at the same time, but not in a bad way. It was a very good feeling in fact.

After some time, Catra pulled away slowly. Adora had no idea how much time had passed. She had gotten totally lost in the kiss.

“Wow” Catra said, her eyes were still closed, clearly savoring the moment, but slowly fluttered open. “Why did we not figure this out before? I would have joined the rebellion immediately.”

Adora laughed. Oh she wished that had happened. She would have been spared so many tears. Then again, who knows if things would have played out as well as they did in the end. Though Catra was an adversary for most of the time they were separated, she still saved Adora and their cause from behind the scenes many times. So perhaps things happened the way they were supposed to.

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re such an idiot. I mean I knew this would be good all along!” Adora teased.

“What! I’m not the idiot! You’re the idiot! And a liar!”

"Ok, well maybe I didn’t ‘know’ for sure, but I had a pretty good idea, so less of an idiot than you!” Both of them were smiling through the fake insults.

“Ummmm no way! And you are so…lame!”

“You like me, admit it!” In the past, Adora would say this to get under Catra’s skin. She knew the answer for certain now, but it was a fun callback.

“Geeez, you a such a dork,” Catra blushed.

“You like me! You like me!”

“Ugh, not when you’re like this!” Catra said, but her laugh and smile contradicted this statement.

Adora gave Catra a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ok fine…I do like you…even when you are being like this.” They both grinned like idiots at this statement.

The sun finally dipped fully under the horizon. With this change in the environment as a cue, Adora remembered they were supposed to meet Glimmer and Bow for dinner.

“Ooo, it’s about dinner time, we should head back to the palace. Glimmer and Bow will be sad if we’re late,” Adora announced and started dragging Catra along by the hand at a rapid pace.

“Wow I feel like we just ate.”

“Nope, it’s been hours. Time really flew by! Let’s go!” Adora answered picking up additional speed.

"Please tell me we are rushing because you are excited to see Bow and Glimmer and not that you are actually hungry again. I’m pretty sure you ate all the food in the castle anyway,” Catra joked. 

Adora smiled and looked back at Catra a little guilty. She was in fact hungry again.

"You are! Wow, just wow!” Catra laughed but didn’t question any further as they jogged through the palace grounds, back to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of Part 3 finished. Should be released in a few days.


	3. Emotions are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful day, Catra and Adora make their way to bed for, not sleep...? What do people do in bedrooms anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of what is currently 6 (you never know I might want to extend it). Canon compliant with some liberties. I hope you enjoy it!

So far today was Catra’s favorite day ever. There was no doubting it. It was like a dream. A dream so spectacular her mind would have never been able to come up with it. That’s what she kept telling herself anyway, otherwise uncertainty crept in. It just didn’t feel totally real. She woke up next to Adora, she had probably the best meal she had ever eaten for breakfast/lunch, then got a tour of the most beautiful place she had ever seen, eaten yet another meal that was the best ever, had actual fun talking with Adora and the other Bright Moon residents, and most of all, there was that wonderful, mind melting kiss. It was almost too much. But the day was coming to an end. They were all walking back to the bedroom wing of the castle after many hours of fun.

“Sleepover time!!!” Glimmer said exuberantly. Bow joined in her happy dance. Catra was also very happy, but how these two had this much energy was beyond her.

"Ummmm, Glimmer?” Adora said.

“Yeah Adora?”

“Ummm do you mind…” Adora was clearly building up the courage for something. “Do you mind if Catra and I sleep alone tonight?” Adora blurted out quickly. Everyone’s jaw dropped. Clearly no one else had been considering that option. “We can all totally have a sleepover tomorrow night though!” Adora looked at Glimmer apologetically.

Catra suddenly felt very nervous. They had slept in each other’s beds before many times and slept alone together last night. But this was different. The idea of them being alone together in a bed, with privacy, tonight now made her feel very funny.

“Ummmmmm,” Glimmer seemed a little mad, but then seemed to realize something. “Oh, OH!, Of course! There’s always another night. I am sure both of you just want to go right to sleep anyway. We are all still in recovery mode.” Glimmer winked at Adora. Literally winked. Catra and Adora both blushed.

Catra started to feel a little nauseous. She grabbed her tail and began nervously playing with it. Snap out of it! It’s just Adora…and a bed. She’d gone to war, conquered territories, been held prisoner by an evil alien dictator, she had this! Part of the problem was that she didn’t really know what “this” was entirely. Since the Horde didn’t allow close partnerships, she didn’t have a lot of knowledge about what sorts of things happened when people in love were alone together. She had never even seen anyone kiss until her conquering days outside of the Fright Zone. Perhaps that is why she and Adora had such trouble figuring out what was going on between them. They didn’t really know what was possible. Everything she knew about love was based on the whispers and jokes of the non-Horde members she’d come into contact with. So, it really wasn’t a lot.

Judging by the overall look on Adora’s face right now, she seemed nervous too. But Adora was braver than she was. She was willing to take the risk it seemed.

They all arrived at the door of Adora’s room, which was now possibly both Adora and Catra’s room?

“Ok, goodnight then! G’night Bow! G’night Glimmer!” Adora waved to Bow and Glimmer as they started walking to Glimmer’s room down the hall. The two of them both looked a little nervous too. Perhaps they were also realizing this meant they could spend the night alone together as well. Catra was intuitive enough to realize that that was a thing…

As Glimmer opened the door and began to go inside, she said, “Alright, goodnight both of you. Have fun!...I-I-I mean, have a nice sleep!” Glimmer corrected herself. Bow just waved, smiling and giggling. Apparently, he lingered a bit too long in the doorway doing this because Catra saw a hand reach out from inside the room and pull him in.

Now they were just standing in the hallway. Catra looked over at Adora. She could see a few beads of sweat on Adora’s brow. She was baring her teeth attempting to smile, but it was that fake smile she did when she was anxious.

Suddenly Catra came to her senses. She could be cool. Especially when she clearly had the chance to make Adora squirm a bit. Old habits die hard.

“Hey, Adora. Why don’t we go inside, I think that bed is really calling to you,” Catra teased. Adora stood up straight and her eyes opened really wide in response. Adora was a notoriously bad actor. She could never play it cool.

“HEH-HEH-HEH, yeah I am sooo tired. I’m going right to sleep.” Adora said to an empty hallway for who knows what reason. Catra laughed and thought—'Even if there was someone there, they wouldn’t believe you anyway.’

Once they entered the room Catra bounded over to the bed and sat down on it. She was building confidence by the moment. She patted the spot next to her on the bed like she had on the grass yesterday. But this time, the connotation was verrrry different. Despite how nervous she was below her façade, the truth was that she really didn’t want Adora to fall right asleep in her arms tonight. At least, not yet…

“Hey Adora, why don’t you come lay in bed with me if you’re so tired,” Catra shot Adora her most devilish smile and used a single finger to motion for her to come closer. This was going to be fun after all.

Adora took a deep breath in and looked at the bed, clearly hesitating. She held her clasped hands in front of her and was fidgeting. She-Ra, magical princess of power, protector of the universe, was afraid to sit in bed with her…well whatever she was.

“What’s wrong Princess?” Catra laughed, “I don’t bite. Often…”

Adora didn’t respond with her normal call back. She just stood there quivering.

Perhaps she was coming on a bit too strong after all…This wasn’t like one of their competitions. This was for both of them—together—not one of them individually. Perhaps she had miscalculated and let her bad side get the better of her yet again.

Catra got up off the bed and walked over to Adora and wrapped her into a soft comforting hug. “Adora, its ok. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…umm upset you? We can actually just go to sleep if you want to.” Catra felt bad. She had such a hard time showing affection. Clearly this didn’t work and it was all too much pressure too quickly, even if it seemed like Adora wanted it earlier. Catra could wait. She would wait for as long as Adora needed to, to do…whatever it is people do. Maybe then she’d have more time to figure out whatever it is people do anyway…

Catra released her from the hug but held on to each of Adora’s arms. She waited for a response.

“No, it’s ok you didn’t upset me. That’s not the problem.” Adora said looking down at her shoes, “The thing is, I---I want to be with you. I’m just a little scared,” Adora paused for a bit and then said, “I’ve never well…been with anyone like this and I can’t really call on She-Ra if things are like…difficult?”

“Yeah, I would prefer if you didn’t become a mythical warrior princess in bed,” Catra said and they both laughed a little bit.

“But yeah, I understand war and fighting. Those types of things can be scary, but at least I understand them, but this…is new…I mean I’ve only been kissed twice.”

Catra was a bit surprised to be honest. Obviously nothing had happened when they were living in the Fright Zone, but like surely something had happened with someone somewhere during her time adventuring with the princesses. Adora was such a pretty girl that so many people well…adored. And she had made so many real friends. She seemed to have so many more real experiences than Catra outside of war. It just seemed odd that nothing, even something small like a single kiss hadn’t happened. And Adora seemed worried that she would like, disappoint or something? So they were the same after all…

“Adora, can I tell you a secret?”

“What?” Adora sniffled a little.

“I’ve only been kissed twice too,” Catra looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile.

“Really?” Adora asked sincerely, already perking back up.

“Hahahaha,” Catra laughed in response, “Of course.”

“Is it because you’re just really bad at counting?” There was her girl.

“Ugh no!” Catra groaned, “I can count just fine! No, it just never happened.”

“Then why? You clearly weren’t following Horde Protocol most of…well probably the whole time.”

“Haha, why do you think? Because I was a royal pain the entire time we weren’t together. And anyone who tried to get close to me despite my…prickly attitude, I-I-I pushed away.” Catra finished with a more somber tone.

“Why?”

Catra sighed. She really hoped confession time was going to be over soon. Talking about her thoughts and feelings was not her strong suit, in fact she really hated it. But she would answer honestly, because well, Adora asked her too. She wasn’t going to blow her off anymore, they were way past that.

“Because…I was just so hurt that you left. I hated the Fright Zone, you were all I had, and then you abandoned me. I know why now, but I just didn’t get it then…And I was constantly reminded of you. Either because I had to fight you or reminded that I was always everyone’s second choice after you, which has always hurt, but at least when you were around I’d be second in command…to you.”

Catra sighed and continued, letting her confession roll out of her. She was finally articulating this awful set of feelings that had plagued her for so long. Despite not liking it at first, it did feel good to let it all out.

“So, I took it out on anyone around me. I lashed out in anger at everyone, which you saw obviously. I accidentally and purposefully pushed everyone away because talking to anyone about anything beyond a job reminded me that you were the one I used to talk to about…everything. I just missed you so much.”

“Catra, I’m so sorry,” Adora put her hand to Catra’s face to comfort her. Her hand was warm and nice. She nuzzed into it as Adora finished her thought, “I wish I never made you feel that way. You know I missed you too right?” Adora smiled.

“Yes. I know that now,” Catra said. They just stood there for a bit.

“Hey Adora?” Catra somehow had more to say. She couldn’t believe it herself.

“Yeah?”

“I also pushed people away because, in case you ever came back…If you ever somehow wanted me like I wanted you, I wanted to be free. I didn’t believe it would ever happen, but I did it anyway.” Catra had started crying a bit. Ugh, tears! Emotions sucked.

Adora looked straight into her teary the eyes. She put her other hand on the other side of Catra’s face. She was also tearing up a bit. Then she closed her eyes and began pulling Catra’s face to hers. Catra’s heart raced. Every other time Catra was the one who had initiated this, she was in control. Now, she was the one who was vulnerable. It was scary, but she was ready.

They kissed standing there in this new, unfamiliar yet beautiful space. This kiss started like the others, but after a few moments started to change. It became a little more…fast? Urgent? As opposed to feeling relief like the other kisses, this one felt like it was building…to something. Catra couldn’t help but run her hands up and down Adora’s arms and back. This kiss was not static, it had movement, in all the parts of the body. Soon their bodies were pressed against each other close and their tongues had made their way into the mix. Catra wanted to keep doing this but she also wanted to touch more of her. She wanted to touch all of her.

Catra moved her lips to Adora’s neck, needing to absorb more of her somehow. She kissed and nibbled a bit. Adora let out a soft moan. This was a sound Catra had never heard before. She was immediately obsessed with it. It was her new favorite sound. She wanted Adora to make that sound more. And she still wanted more of her. She needed more of her. She wanted to feel her and not the thick fabric between them. But, Adora was still wearing all of her gear.

Between neck kisses, Catra asked, “Adora?”

“Yeah?” Adora managed to respond through heavy breaths.

“Can you take off your jacket?” Catra wanted her to take off every ounce of clothing, but she didn’t want to push her luck. She was still so unsure.

Adora motioned for her to stop kissing and pulled away. Did she do something bad? Her mind tumbled down that slippery slope of doubt…Why was she always messing things up?!

“Catra, it’s ok,” Adora reassured her, sensing her descent. “I just think you’re right. I should take off my…jacket.” Adora grabbed one of the lapels of her jacket and began peeling it off as she added, “And we should move to the bed…”

Catra was so excited. She had no idea what specifically she was excited for, she just knew she wanted to be in that bed with Adora, and with less clothes… She had no idea what she was doing, but she was going to do her best to give her girl whatever she wanted.


	4. A Different Kind of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra lights a fire in Adora, and she's ready.

Adora stood there next to Catra catching her breath. They were no longer embracing, but she still felt the hot energy of it all running through her. She was still nervous, but something else had taken the forefront. Now there was this fire in her that was burning hotter than ever before. And the person who struck the match was the girl standing next to her. This girl had been striking matches around Adora her entire life. Most of the time Adora put the fire out, but this time around she was letting it burn. In fact, she was fanning the flames. This time she wanted to feel it for real, not stomp it out or douse it and try to forget. It was time to see how hot this fire got and how far it would spread. She was ready. She wanted this.

Adora began removing her jacket and then her shoes. Catra didn’t wear shoes or a jacket, or any outerwear really, so she just sort of stood there watching, breathing hard, and staring eagerly. Adora started taking off her shirt. She had on a tank top anyway, so it wouldn’t be any huge reveal. To be honest, they’d both seen each other without clothes on before many times. Group showers, locker rooms, changing for bed. But this was…not the same. She had undressed in front of Catra a thousand times, but Adora somehow felt vulnerable in a way she never had before. So much so that she didn’t want to take off the rest quite yet. She decided to just make her way to the bed. It would happen.

Adora sat on the bed and looked over at Catra. After a few beats of them just staring at each other, Adora patted the bed motioning for Catra. They both chuckled silently at this role reversal. Adora watched Catra take a deep breath and walk gracefully toward her. Adora’s heart was racing. Catra made it to the bedside, bent down, and looked into her eyes.

Adora’s heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. And though her heart was far from still, she felt frozen in place. The tension was thick. Finally, Catra cocked a smile, leaned in, and started kissing her again. Even though it had been a short amount of time since their lips last touched, the sense of relief at feeling her kiss again was incredible. She melted.

It wasn’t long before the same feverishness as before returned. But Catra wasn’t on the bed yet, just leaning over her. Adora needed to change this. She put her arms around Catra’s neck, leaned backwards, and began scooting father back onto the bed. Catra followed with their lips still attached. Breaking their kiss was not an option at this point. Soon they were horizontal and Catra’s entire body was over hers. It felt so good to feel the weight of this body, this person she loved for so long to be on her, pressing against her. She wasn’t really sure what to do next, but this was very nice.

As they kissed, body-to-body, Catra was running her hands all over her arms. First it was just her fingertips and palms. But then, she began using her nails to lightly scratch. This made Adora shiver. She felt one of Catra’s hands trail down her torso and go to the bottom of her shirt. She felt Catra’s fingers lightly grab and run her fingers along the hem of her shirt. Adora had to break from the kiss so she could take some extra breaths. How did this make her feel so dizzy and insane? Catra wasn’t even really touching her.

Catra took the break in their lips as an opportunity to move her mouth to Adora’s neck. This sensation was even more dizzying. An uncontrollable moan escaped her lips and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Adora got lost in the sensation a bit, but awareness returned as she felt Catra’s hand slide underneath her shirt. Her fingers and nails softly moved over Adora’s stomach. Her hand slowly started inching upward, pushing the shirt up enough for her to reach the next layer of clothing. Adora’s breath caught as she felt Catra’s fingers sliding over the top of her stretchy bra.

Meanwhile, Catra’s leg was between hers. Her thigh pressed up against the crotch of Adora’s pants. Every time Catra moved and her leg pressed into her she felt this incredible sensation. It was mostly centered at the pressure point where Catra’s leg was, but it also shot waves of tingles through the rest of her body. She knew about how sensitive this area was, she would touch it herself sometimes. But having Catra touch her there even through layers of clothing felt different, even better. She let herself give in to it and started pressing herself into Catra’s thigh and timing it to motion of their movements.

Catra seemed to take note and started to work with her. She pressed her leg more firmly into Adora and made their motion sync up. Between Catra’s teasing under her shirt and the leg pressing into her, it was almost too much, but she liked it. Somehow, she still wanted more. She wanted there to be no fabric separating them. She wanted to feel all of their skin touch.

“Do you like that Princess?” Catra whispered in her ear as she pressed her thigh even harder into her. Adora let out a little whine and managed to nod her head in in agreement. Catra laughed playfully and smiled at her, biting her own lip a bit before returning to kissing Adora.

Catra worked her thigh into Adora with more fervor and started slowly running her fingernail along the base of the bra, making it seem like she was going to sneak her hand in, but never quite doing it. It seemed that her playful nature had returned after her confession and Adora’s nerves had settled as well. She loved when Catra was silly, she even liked when poked fun and teased her with her words (though she would never admit it). This felt sort of like that, but better. The frustration of Catra running her hands along the bottom band of her bra was a weird sort of exhilaration. But, happy, fun moments that teetered on edges and boundaries had so often switched suddenly to self-doubt and anger with Catra in the past. Adora hoped more than anything that wouldn’t happen here, now. But, those moments had happened a lot less lately. Catra was slowly letting go of her insecurities and finally understanding that Adora really did love her…finally. And Adora was finally seeing Catra’s love, and it was intense.

Adora’s whole body was tingling from all these sensations. She could feel the sweat building on both their bodies. When Catra’s mouth returned to her neck again, her back involuntarily arched and more noise escaped her lips. She felt a new kind of heat wash over her…

*BANG!* The sound and vibrations of an explosion from somewhere in the castle filled the room.


	5. A *Bang* in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friend Squad deals with an unexpected mission, and it couldn't have come at a more annoying time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put out! Honestly it was all written a long time ago, I was just trying to think of a joke for one section. Apparently joke writing is not my skill...

Despite how involved they were in their moment, both Adora and Catra immediately jumped to their feet at the noise and rumble, their solider instincts taking over.

“Adora, is that a normal sound for Bright Moon?” Catra asked still breathing hard from their activity.

“Well, Bright Moon has been under attack a lot lately,” Adora answered in a similar breathless tone, “so normal maybe. But not normal if the Horde is no longer a threat…We need to go see if Glimmer and Bow are ok. Follow me!”

Even though they were completely absorbed in something vastly different just a moment ago, Adora was already in full hero mode. And there was no slowing that roll.

“UUUUUUghhhhh, but like we were doing… things! It’s probably fine right? They probably have it covered already!” Catra was disappointed. That was going so well!

Adora either hadn’t heard her or was ignoring her. She was already running out the door. Maybe if Catra had gotten that shirt off she would have had time to convince Adora to com Glimmer and Bow and ask the two of them to investigate. Glimmer was her friend now right? She would have gotten it…But really, who was she kidding. Adora would be running out the door right now no matter what she did.

“Uggghhhhh, why noooow!?! Of all the times!” Catra growled as she begrudgingly followed Adora. If this was nothing she was going to be very, very upset.

By the time Catra made it to the hall Glimmer, Bow, and Adora were already in a huddle making a plan of attack. Much like Adora, both Bow and Glimmer seemed to be wearing a few less articles of clothing than usual.

Before Catra could make it to the huddle, Adora was running back to her.

“Hey, so none of us could tell where in the castle the sound came from. So, we’re going to split up. They are taking the northern grounds and us the southern,” Adora explained as she started jogging southwards down the hallway, expecting Catra to follow. Fine… Too late now. Catra resigned to the fact that they were already in mission mode despite this being their first rest day…ever…

Catra motioned to Meglog, who had been snoozing outside their room to follow. Adora was running, but they were quick and caught up.

“Hey Adora, wanna bet they didn’t know what direction that sound was coming from because they were just as ‘distracted’ as us?” Catra laughed.

Adora blushed a bit on top of the flush she now had in her cheeks from running.

“They were probably just, you know…sleeping,” Adora answered.

“Hahahaha, just like we were ‘sleeping,’” Catra elbowed Adora a bit as they ran.

“Ugh Catra, stop it! We could all be in danger!” Adora playfully pushed her back and cracked a smile.

“Hahaha, never.”

“You’re awful.”

“You love an awful person! Well, that’s on you I guess.”

“You’re the worst,” Adora called back. Catra ate it up. They might be open about loving each other now, but that was never going to stop them from giving each other a hard time. It was too much fun.

Another *bang* reverberated through the halls. Followed soon after by another.

“Oh no, this might actually be bad news,” Adora said.

Catra was starting to get a little worried now too. How did they actually know for sure the Horde was gone for good? Maybe there were some forces hiding somewhere shielded and now they were here to bring down She-Ra. Bright Moon’s defenses were down. Sure, they had She-Ra, but the rest of the Princesses were in their respective homes. If it really was the Horde again, they would need everything they had. Bleh, she was such a fool for believing there might be some peace in her life. It was all too good to be true.

*Bang* *Bang *Bang*

Three bangs in a row were enough for Adora.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yelled as she magically transformed into an 8-foot-tall goddess. Now that Catra wasn’t fighting She-Ra, she could actually appreciate the incredible nature of this magic. It was truly an amazing thing to witness. And while she much preferred normal Adora, She-Ra was eye shatteringly beautiful and resonated power, the good kind. It made her gasp audibly.

She-Ra ran faster through the halls in the direction of the *bangs.* Catra tried to keep up, but she was a mere mortal. She was fast, but not that fast. However, her hearing and sense of smell were good enough to track the exact path She-Ra took. Eventually she caught up and ended up in some large and impressive room. Catra had no idea what most of these rooms were called anyway. There seemed to be a room for every asinine thing, she couldn’t keep them all straight. What she found when she entered was not what she expected.

“King Micah, no! Please stop!” She-Ra was holding her hands out in front of her motioning to the man as he drew runes in the air in the shape of a spell.

King Micah was a formidable sorcerer. In the span of a few minutes of *bangs* he had managed to destroy a marble statue, create multiple divots in the solid flooring, and completely shatter the glass roof.

King Micah finished his rune and pushed his palm forward to cast. Before She-Ra was able to react, the spell shot forward into a velvet couch. The furniture exploded and feathers filled the air. It looked like a scary pillow fight.

Catra heard a voice on the other side of the room that she identified as Glimmer’s, though she couldn’t see her through the feathers and cloud of debris.

“He must be chipped still somehow. DAAAAAAAADDDDDDD! Listen to me. You can fight this!” Glimmer wailed.

“Oh shoot, I forgot my arrows! I could net him right now, but I’ve got nothing. Stupid, stupid Bow. Glimmer, I’m so sorry.” Honestly, this was pretty uncharacteristic for Bow, he was always prepared. Catra was certain now that the two of them were doing exactly the same thing her and Adora were doing when this all went down. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself. She was just not used to this kind of intrigue.

“Don’t worry Bow, I’ve got this!” She-Ra announced.

“Don’t hurt him! It’s not his fault!” Glimmer yelled.

“Of course not, I’ll just disable him!”

The feathers finally started to settle, so Catra could actually see the scene in front of her. She-Ra transformed her magical shape-shifting sword into a golden, glowing whip. Expertly she cracked it and then hurled it in the direction of King Micah. The whip wrapped perfectly around him like one of Perfuma’s vines. The king flopped to the ground.

That was easy Catra thought. Though there could be a lot more to come. There were a few formerly chipped people in the castle tonight. Better stay on guard.

All of them cautiously approached Glimmer’s dad. Bow immediately flipped the king over and checked the spot where the chip would be on the back of his neck.

“The chip is there, but it’s not glowing. When people were under Horde Prime’s control these chips glowed. After he was destroyed, everyone’s stopped glowing,” Bow surmised. “But they also fell off...”

“Perhaps it’s still working despite it not…glowing?” Glimmer questioned.

“Possibly. But I don’t understand how considering Adora defeated Horde Prime,” Bow answered.

“Well, we’re going to need to get to the bottom of this. We need to get out there ASAP and begin rounding up anyone with chips still attached.” Glimmer was already in planning mode. “We also need to get Entrapta to start scanning well…everywhere for signs of Horde Prime.”

So much for rest…

Then, Catra remembered something, “Hey, didn’t all the chipped people have glowing eyes when they were being directly controlled?”

King Micah’s eyes were closed. Perhaps he had gotten knocked out from the force of the whip. He was breathing ok at least. Slow, but steady.

“Good thinking Catra” Adora responded, “Let’s check his eyes too.”

Bow started to flip the king back over to his front side but stopped mid-action. “Hey wait a minute, this chip isn’t even really attached to the skin…Ugh it was just caught in his hair and probably sticking to his neck because of sweat. He’s not chipped after all. Heheh. Sorry I didn’t notice that,” Bow laughed a bit embarrassed.

“Well, check his eyes anyway,” Adora requested.

Bow flipped the king back over fully this time and peeled away his eyelids to expose his eyes.

They looked normal from where Catra was standing. Everyone just sort of shrugged.

As they all backed away scratching their heads, big loud snore emanated from the king.

Catra smacked herself in the head and said, “HE’S SLEEPWALKING!”

Glimmer’s hand went to her mouth in surprise and said, “Oooo, I do that sometimes too. I guess that’s where I get it from…” She let out a hesitant giggle.

They all laughed.

“Well, how do we wake him up if explosions and me incapacitating him didn’t?” Adora questioned. They all stood there puzzled for a moment, trying to think of a solution.

“I know!” Bow exclaimed. He jumped up and went over to a fountain in the corner of the room, grabbed a decorative vase, scooped up some water, returned, and dumped the water onto King Micah’s head.

The king shook a bit and then said sluggishly, “Waaaaa, what’s happening?”

“Dad! Are you ok?!” Glimmer hugged him through She-Ra’s whip entrapment.

“Yeah, I…I…I’m fine, I just don’t know what’s going on,” King Micah responded.

“You were sleepwalking,” Glimmer replied.

“I think sleep exploding is more appropriate,” Catra added. She was not wrong.

“Yeaaaaah, you kind of destroyed the West Atrium,” Glimmer said.

‘There were multiple atriums?! What even is an atrium?’ Catra thought.

“Hmmmm sleep exploding…This might explain why I was able to get any sleep at all on Beast Island. HAHAHA, I was sleep exploding!”

They all laughed. The feeling of post-heart ease filled the air again. Everything was going to be alright afterall.

“I’m sorry to disturb all of you though, I’m sure you were having best sleep of your life after yesterday’s win. But then I went and made it the _beast_ sleep of your life.” King Micah laughed at his own bad joke.

They all looked at him deadpan. All that time on Beast Island without human contact seemed to have affected his sense of humor.

“Hey Bow,” Adora asked, “how did you know water would work? I mean he’s not Catra,” Adora chuckled. Catra snarled a bit.

“Wellllll, I know it works on Glimmer, heheheh,” Bow laughed nervously.

“Hey, aren’t you not really supposed to wake up sleepwalkers though?” Catra asked.

“That’s true. I’ve actually never woken Glimmer up from a sleepwalk,” Bow responded.

“That’s right, I’ve seen her do it and you told me not to wake her!” Adora said.

“Well, Glimmer, do you want to explain…” Bow said hesitantly.

Glimmer folded her arms, sighed, and then somewhat angrily admitted, “Wellllll, I may or may not have teleported myself over a body of water when I was sleepwalking and woken up from *sigh* falling in it…a few times…” Glimmer muttered the last part under her breath.

Everyone laughed hysterically, including King Micah.

“Bow! I told you to keep it a secret!”

“I did!” Bow said through his giggles.

“Ugh!” Glimmer responded.

They all laughed a bit more. It was all a bit silly. Dangerous, but silly.

“Well, at least we can all rest easy knowing that this was not related to the Horde or the chips,” Adora said. She looked relieved.

“Well, what do we do about this?” Catra asked, hoping to speed up the solution process.

King Micah responded first, “I think just keeping me tied up like this will work for now. If I can’t use my hands, then I can’t cast. We can post a guard in my room just to be absolutely sure.”

“Will you be able to sleep like that though Dad?” Glimmer asked.

“Not sure, but my sleep is not as important as your safety. I could never live with myself if I ever hurt my little girl, or any of her friends.”

“Alright, well we’ll do this tonight, but as soon as a I wake-up I’m going to contact Entrapa to see if maybe she has any tech that will allow you to sleep more comfortably while not…sleep exploding,” Glimmer finished and everyone nodded.

Knowing that Adora would want to see this thing all the way through, Catra offered to help find the materials needed to bind the King and tuck him into bed. She even insisted that they take the time to double-check every knot and do a test run. Finally, after an hour or so of work, the king was secured, and they could all head back to bed.

The four of them all walked back to their sleeping quarters. It was actually pretty late at this point, Glimmer and Bow both let out yawns. They had both woken up the earliest that day.

“What a relief that was, I was honestly really worried that we would have to go back into ‘battle the Horde mode’,” Adora said. “Sorry that your dad is a sleep exploder though Glimmer!” Adora added, not wanting to seem insensitive.

“Don’t worry about it! It was unlikely that he would return completely normal from Beast Island. If this is it, we can handle it!” Glimmer said, “I am just happy that he’s back at all.”

“Me too,” Bow said as he gave her a little side hug.

“Me three,” Adora added.

“Me four,” Catra said smiling. Adora looked over at her with that look she loved so much. She clearly was so happy that Catra was making an effort to be a part of the team. But in all honesty, it really wasn’t as hard as Catra thought it would be. Sure, she and Adora had been raised in an environment that discouraged friendship, love, and affection, but deep down Catra wasn’t the emotionless drone the Horde wanted her to be. Shadow Weaver and the Horde pitted her and Adora against each other to make them tough and detached, but in the end it didn’t work. In the end, they both still wanted love, and had each other.

Catra took Adora’s hand as they walked the rest of the way back to their room. Even if they didn’t get back to what they were doing tonight she was still happy. Happy that Adora was safe, happy that she now had a crew of people in her life that genuinely cared about her and made her feel included, and mostly happy that she and Adora were together like this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter finished (just needs a little more editing). Though, I am considering writing more. We will see.


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra go to "bed" after their unexpected mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter so soon!? After publishing Chapter 5 last night I felt like I just needed to get this one out. This is the last installment for what I set out to write originally. This was a lot of fun though, so maybe more to come.

After giving some goodnight hugs to Bow and Glimmer, Adora and Catra finally made it back to their room.

“Well, that was a surprise,” Catra said as she bounded over and hopped onto the bed. “Who knew sleep exploding was even a thing, but like leave it up to your weirdo friends and their family I suppose,” Catra teased.

“Yeah, who knew,” Adora said as she climbed onto the bed. They both shared a good laugh, followed by a long, sigh of a breath

“Hey Catra?”

“Yeah Adora?”

“Thanks for helping out tonight.” Adora knew that Catra was disappointed that their…moment was disrupted earlier. But despite that she still lent a hand and followed the situation through to the end with no real complaints. Adora was happy and somewhat impressed.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Catra said, not in a combative way, just sort of matter of fact.

“I don’t know, it’s just…I know all of these people are so new to you and, I know you were upset we were interrupted. I mean…I was too.” Adora reached over to put a hand on Catra’s face. Catra’s ears softened and tucked back when she did this. She leaned in further into Adora’s touch.

“Yeah, I wasn’t pleased, but that was just me getting frustrated. Which you as you know I’m working on…I would never, ummmmm not help if any of us were in danger.” Catra said, paused and added, “I care about you, all of you. I’m not the same person who…did all those things before. That wasn’t really me anyway. It’s hard to explain…” Catra’s voice trailed off when she said this. She looked a little sad and guilty.

“I know that,” Adora said. “It’s just…I guess I’m just happy to see you this way, I shouldn’t doubt you.”

“You have reason to. I was…not good.” Catra said apologetically, unable to make eye contact. “But I am going to do everything I can to make it up to you, to everyone.” Another pause, “Because I am better than the way I acted and you all deserve better,” Catra was on the verge of tears. Clearly Adora had hit a nerve.

After a long pause, Adora uttered a simple, “Ok.”

She was about to say Catra didn’t have to make it up to her. Catra had already proven herself by laying down her life for Glimmer on Horde Prime’s ship and staying with her at the Heart of Etheria even if it meant her own demise. But after thinking about it for a moment, she realized this was something Catra had to do to feel right. And she wanted Catra to feel good about herself. And to be completely honest, Catra wasn’t entirely wrong. She did do some awful things, and she needed to own them. Catra needed to take responsibility and Adora needed to shift the burden and stop playing the martyr. Adora did not have the words to express all of this, nor did she really need to convey it. They both knew they had work to do to remove the toxic waste that the Horde created and they both let fester. They had to own their mistakes and missteps so they could grow.

“Alright, goodnight then,” Catra said as she kissed Adora on her forehead, “…idiot,” she added and snuggled up to Adora ready for sleep.

But Adora wasn’t ready for sleep. No, not yet.

“Catra?”

“Yeah Adora?”

“Do we have to go to sleep right now?”

Catra turned back around to face her. She had a look of surprise on her face. But then it switched to a mischievous grin. “No,” she said and started kissing Adora.

Despite their long interruption, their kisses quickly became just as heated and intense as they were before. It was not long before they were both running their lips and hands furiously all over each other.

This time around, Catra didn’t tease. She pulled off Adora’s shirt messily, but quickly. Adora didn’t protest. Catra started kissing her all over her chest. Adora couldn’t help but let the noises welling up inside her escape. It felt so good for this barrier to be gone, to feel herself really be touched there. But she wanted to see, to feel Catra’s body too. All of it.

“Catra, take off your clothes,” Adora said rather firmly, and then added, “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

Catra smiled and then started peeling off her skintight, well catsuit.

Soon enough, Catra was completely naked. She unceremoniously threw the clothing across the room and looked back at Adora. Adora was speechless. It had indeed been a while since she’d seen Catra with no clothes on, and this was the first time she was allowing herself to indulge in her feelings.

So, she let the thoughts she’d had for years happen without doing her best to squash them. As opposed to looking away, she stared right at her friend and drank it in. No longer would she settle for glimpses out of the corner of her eyes. No longer would she look away afraid and confused. No longer would she guiltily think, ‘No, I can’t touch her. That’s not allowed.’ No. Not anymore. She would not let the Horde’s brainwashing control her, or their love. She wanted Catra. There was nothing bad about her wanting Catra. She deserved this. No more sacrificing, at least not in this. And she wasn’t going to wait either. She had waited too long. She wanted this now. Sometimes being “selfish” can be brave too.

Adora reached over and put her hands on Catra’s face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She began running her hands down the rest of Catra’s naked body. Catra shivered and let out a sort of purr. Adora felt a warmth in her like nothing she’d ever known, she felt her head spin. This was incredible.

She had to let Catra know how she was feeling. She just, had to…“I can’t believe we’ve waited so long to do this, just be like this. I don’t really know what to call this, but whatever this is, I’ve wanted it for so long. You have no idea. No idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Adora said as she caressed the girl in front of her and laid soft kisses all over her body.

Catra smiled contently and then giggled, “Ooooooh, I think I may have an idea.”

A lot of things flew over Adora’s head, but she understood Catra’s meaning on this one. When Catra told her she loved her in the Heart of Etheria and said “I always have,” it was not a figure of speech. Adora knew now that this love had existed within both of them from the very beginning. Perhaps they didn’t always want or know they wanted to do this exactly, but there was something different about the way they felt about each other. Adora knew it, and Catra did too.

Catra reached for Adora grabbing her chin pulling her face close to look into her eyes. As Adora looked into her eyes, she saw it. She saw the same look she always had, but through a different lens. How had she not seen it before? What this look meant. But then again, it wasn’t exactly the same, it was slightly different. Removed were the hints of fear, lack of confidence, and guilt. She looked at her now with the same love, just without all the pain. All that was left was love, and desire…

Adora latched onto Catra. She pressed her whole body against her. Her hands grabbed Catra’s back, pulling her as close as possible to deepen their embrace. She wanted, no NEEDED to be closer to her. This wasn’t enough somehow. How could she fill this new void, this need to be closer?

She thought about what they were doing earlier. She had felt something special, closer. She thought about what Catra had been doing to her with her thigh. How she had felt when she was touched in a certain place. She realized that she wanted to touch Catra there. In that most sensitive spot, she wanted to make Catra feel the way she had earlier. She wanted to make Catra feel good…She needed to do this. The fire was lit. And the fire was taking her over, and she liked it.

Adora used her strength to flip Catra over so that she was laying on her back and Adora was perched over her. Adora took Catra’s hands and pinned them down above her head while she kissed her first on the mouth and then all over her body. Catra was squirming below her, in a good way.

She laid a sloppy kiss on Catra’s mouth and let out a maniacal laugh. She was not typically the one to be so “bad,” but she was leaning into it tonight. They had almost died the day before, why not right? They loved each other. Adora was known to take charge. But not quite like this. They both knew this was new.

Adora smiled and let her kisses drift slowly lower…way, way lower. The closer she got to her ultimate destination, the more vocal Catra got, a mixture of gasps, purrs, and moans. Between kisses Adora could do nothing but grin and moan herself.

After making her way slowly southward, Adora was now holding one of Catra’s thighs in each hand, her face positioned between her legs. She had arrived at her destination and looked upon it, licking her lips. She had a brief flash of “What are you doing Adora?!?!” but she pushed those thoughts away. Buuuuuttt…she did need to double check to make sure this was all ok.

“Catra?”

Catra was breathing heavily and seemed even a little pissed off that she said anything at all to be honest.

“Yesssss?”

“Is this ok? Do you want…this? I can stop…”

“Adora…please just keep doing whatever you are doing down there…pleeeeease…” Catra was biting her lip while saying this.

She spread Catra’s legs a little wider. Adora placed her first kiss on the inside of one of Catra’s thighs.

An, “Uuuuhhh, pleeeeease,” escaped Catra’s mouth. More of that word followed. Adora was reminded of Catra asking her to “please…stay” at the heart. This pleading had that same love, but it also had something else. It made Adora feel, things…

Adora smiled and moved her kiss further up Catra’s thigh, getting closer and closer.

As Adora was about to land her kiss on her destination, Catra grabbed her forehead and stopped her. Catra was suddenly in a mini panic.

“AAAAAA-Adora?”

“HmmmmHmmm,” Adora responded looking upward at Catra.

“Are you sure you want this?” Catra asked a little worried. This seemed odd considering Adora was the one making the moves.

“Catra,” Adora said smoothly, “I can assure you. I definitely want this.” Adora was confused. Had she misread this somehow? Wasn’t she just asking her to keep going moments ago? “Do _you_ want this Catra?”

Catra hesitated. Adora was confused for a moment, a combination of frustration and concern was about to surge into her. But before it overtook her she realized something. All of _this_ made Catra vulnerable. Catra wasn’t afraid of much. But she was afraid of that. Adora understood it, this conflict. The Horde had taught them that vulnerability was not acceptable. She had a similar issue when she opened-up to Glimmer and Bow. It wasn’t the same situation, but she got it. They were raised as warriors, and not the good kind. Catra clearly wanted this, and was too stubborn to give up, but she was still a little afraid.

“IIII…”

“Catra…”

“Yeah…”

“I love you. I always have. I always will.” Adora said and finished with, “I’m not afraid anymore. But it is ok if you still are.”

Catra trembled. This was unexpected, but it shouldn’t have been.

Catra remained silent for a bit longer, clearly thinking. Then, Adora felt Catra’s body relax again. Adora breathed a sigh of relief.

“Adora.”

“Yeah, Catra.”

“I’m not afraid anymore either,” Catra paused again. “You make me feel safe.”

“Good.”

“So, please. Keep going,” Catra said. “I want you to keep going.”

Adora smiled and said, “Ok.”

She started slow again, just to make sure. More kisses on her thighs, but this time she deepened those kisses. She sucked and even used a little of her teeth. This made Catra moan louder than she had yet. She clearly liked this.

Adora’s mouth moved closer, to that crease between her hip and her leg. Catra gasped, shivered, and eventually uttered, “you idiot,” between breaths.

At this delivery of one of their favorite terms of endearment, Adora moved her mouth to that sensitive region she knew existed but had never in her wildest dreams thought she would be allowed to touch on her oldest friend, the person who had been with her to the bitter end.

Once her lips touched down on her destination, Catra’s back arched and let out an even louder sound. This was working. Despite not really knowing what to do, Adora had somehow managed to figure it out. Then again, she was good at figuring things out despite having no idea what she was doing.

Adora kept doing this for a while. She kissed, licked, and even sucked all while Catra writhed and said things like “yes” and “don’t stop.” Eventually she let one of her hands start exploring the area as well. This seemed to work even better. Between Catra’s reactions to her movements and the feelings Adora could sense coursing through their strong intense bond, she could feel something building, swelling up inside Catra’s essence. Adora was determined to get to that point and kept up her motions. She could feel something great was very close.

Suddenly Catra’s body went from writhing to tense and shuddering. As this happened, Adora felt a warm, incredible feeling rush over her. She couldn’t help but shut her eyes. Her eyelids filled with intense colors and she couldn’t help her body from shuddering the same way Catra’s was. It was like experiencing the shock of a lighting bolt and the rainbow at the end of the storm at the same time.

When they came out of it they were both gasping for air.

“What…was that…” Catra asked. “I just…ummm…wow.” Catra couldn’t seem to find the words.

Adora shifted up on the bed so that she was perched over Catra again. She looked into those colored eyes that were still fluttering a bit and said, “I felt it too.”

“Hhh-how? You were, you know…doing it.” Catra’s cheeks managed to turn just a little bit pinker.

“I don’t know. I just did. It was amazing.” She laid a kiss on the girl beneath her and cracked a content smile.

“I…don’t know what to say.” This was uncharacteristic for Catra. She always had a quip for everything.

“You don’t need to say anything. Just be happy,” Adora said.

“I can’t believe I am here with you, and like this. How did…I just don’t understand how this all turned out, after everything.” Adora could feel Catra sinking a bit into doubt, but Adora stopped her.

“It was just meant to be I think. This. You and I.” A moment of silence followed.

“Thank you.” Catra said.

“For what?”

“For staying. Staying for me…” Catra let out a little tear. It was hard to believe that just yesterday they were at the Heart of Etheria, careening toward the apocalypse, Adora moments away from death, and Catra had uttered those words, “Please, just this once…stay.”

“Of course, I will always stay with you. Always.”

They embraced sharing in the moment, allowing themselves to shed a few tears. Allowing themselves to just enjoy the knowledge that they won. Not the war they had imagined winning in their youth. Not even the war to save Etheria, or the universe. This win was different. They managed to put aside doubt and self-loathing, shirk years of abuse, circumvent manipulation and scare tactics, and _finally_ conquer their fears to win the love they had always had, but never let themselves fully feel.

“Hey Adora?”

“Yeah Catra?”

“Is it my turn?”

Adora laughed.

“Hmmm, sure.”

They both giggled.

“You know. I’m mad at you,” Catra said jokingly.

“Mad at me? For what?! Hmmm, I’m pretty sure you liked that. And I’m pretty sure you like me.”

“Hahaha, I do not like you.” Catra said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both smiled at each other as Catra started pulling off Adora’s pants, which were still on somehow.

“Hey wait, why are you mad at me again?” Adora asked.

“Ugh, because you haaaaad to go first, as usual.”

“Ummm, I think that really depends on how you look at it Catra.”

“You know what I mean. Now there are all sorts of expectations I have to live up to.”

“Catra. I know you are going to do just fine.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my fluffy smut. Thank you for reading!


End file.
